Even the Brightest Stars Burn out
by kuroi gami
Summary: First off, it's a huge spoiler for HP5, but if u've read it, or don't mind spoilers, read it. Slight slash, remus/sirius, hp/rw... maybe... kinda sad. Not bad if I do say so myself. PG-13, for m/m content... very mil, but still... please read.
1. Default Chapter

Even the Brightest Stars Burn Out.  
  
A/N: Hey everybody, I know I have a few more stories I just started and left, but I have every intention of finishing this one. After this, I will tackle "Back to Hogwarts" and then the Lizzy McGuire slash one. LOLA  
  
OMGOMGOMG!!!!! WARNING!!!! HUGE SPOILERSFOR ORDER OF THE PHOENIX!!!!! SORRY!  
  
Yep, there is slash in this tale, very, very soft, like nothing, other than kisses and hugs if that. Remus/Sirius, Harry/Ron, probably, I really don't know yet. I don't own, Harry Potter OR anything else, I might use. Sorry. I will have disclaimers for ever chapter I use something forbidden, don't worry. Thanks for reading,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Even the Brightest Stars Burn Out ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was just past midnight, on Harry's 16th birthday, and he was lying up in his room on his bed, thinking about life. His emerald eyes flashed angrily as he looked around his current surroundings. He knew Dumbledore had his best interests in mind, keeping him locked up with the muggles. 'Why can't I be more protected at the headquarters?' Harry sighed loudly.  
  
At the moment he had just sucked in more breath to sigh again, his snowy owl, Hedwig soared in the window. She landed on his stomach, hooted and stuck out her leg upon which was a very cumbersome package. He unwrapped the package, she nipped his ear affectionately, and flew off to land inside her cage, attacking the owl treats in her bowl. Harry, however, was opening the package, inside there were two smaller packages, two cards and an envelope addressed to Harry.  
  
He picked up the card with Ron's untidy writing on it, and opened it..  
  
Harry,  
How are the muggles treating you? Semi-well, I hope. Hermione and I are here, along with  
Remus, and a few others. Dumbledore stops by every now and then.  
Remus sends his love, but of course, his is the enclosed letter.  
Dumbledore says he has a surprise for you on you're birthday,  
but he won't tell anyone what it is! Hermione and I followed him  
around for 3 hours last time, ( He was visiting for the  
afternoon)and he still wouldn't tell us. Oh well, Ginny and  
Hermione have become the closest of friends. Have loads to tell  
you, (nothing IMPORTANT) don't worry, just silly things,  
anyways, Hermione is getting impatient, and Hedwig just pecked  
me hard in the arm. She wants to get this to you as soon as  
possible, I suppose. Well, see you when you get here, because It  
shouldn't be too long, y'know?  
  
Talk to you later,  
Ron  
  
As he opened Ron's present he smiled, It was a picture of Harry, Hermione and Ron, smiling, with their arms thrown around each other's shoulders. It had been taken by Sirius during Christmas Break last year,  
  
Harry then opened up Hermione's card. It was very brief and too the point.  
  
Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday. I have loads to tell you, but that can all be  
done when I see you. So much has changed in the last weeks. I  
miss you Harry.  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Harry opened Hermione's present and was startled to see a small glass ball. There was a note that explained the glass ball was a tool for divination. Harry was surprised because Hermione usually didn't hold any stock in divination of any kinds, but in her note, she explained that there was a good reason for this, and she would explain when she saw him.  
  
Harry was becoming slightly angry with his friends and their repeated "tell you when we see you" messages. As Harry opened the last envelope, a few photo's fell out, he ignored these and began to read the letter from his former professor..  
  
Harry,  
  
Hello Harry. How are you doing? I am doing fine, well, I am  
surviving, which is better than nothing, right?  
  
I know this might seem a little forward of me to tell you, but  
there is just noone else I can imagine would understand quite  
what I am feeling, but you. I miss Sirius with all my heart,  
Harry. He was my friend, and much more. I know that there are a  
million different people jumping to give you their condolences,  
but I just want you to know, if you ever want to talk, I am  
here, and you will be soon. No one knew me better than Sirius,  
and I knew no one better than I knew him. I loved your  
godfather, Harry, and he loved me. Happy Birthday, Harry and  
please take a look at a copy of Sirius's will. It is enclosed,  
as are you're birthday presents, from me, and Sirius.  
  
Goodbye,  
Remus (Moony)  
  
p.s. We will be coming to get you tonight at 5:00. You're muggle  
family will be out to dinner, you're aunt arranged it with us,  
so please have you're things ready.  
  
Harry pulled out the piece of paper from behind the letter and saw that it was a copy of Sirius's will. The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix had been left to Dumbledore, and nearly everything else had been left to "the charge". However, there was one piece of information that caught Harry's eye.  
  
"In the untimely occurrence of my death," it read, "I do hereby charge Remus Lupin with the care of 'the charge' hereby Harry Potter, until Harry reaches the age of 17, and thereby is to be given all of my articles, with the exception of the house."  
  
Harry sat stunned, as the will slipped out of his fingers. He was to receive all of Sirius's things, and Remus was his new guardian. He was shaken out of his trance by Hedwig hooting quietly from her perch, and Harry picked up the photographs. One was Harry, Remus and Sirius involved in a deep conversation. Harry remembered that the conversation had been about quidditch. The next photo was of Remus, Sirius, and James, smiling and waving at him, as he looked at it. The next and last photo was one of Remus and Sirius, sitting together on a couch. Remus had a smile on his face, and Sirius was kissing his cheek. At that moment, it hit Harry. Remus and Sirius had been lovers. He looked at the picture a little shocked. It wasn't a "oh my god, they are both men, that's wrong" kind of shock, but a "oh my god, I never noticed" shock. Harry wasn't homophobic at all, in fact he was a little curious about himself right now, but it still sort of surprised him.  
  
He suddenly felt undeniably sleepy and placed the photo, along with the will, under his pillow. The other photos and cards he placed on the bedside table. He drifted off the sleep quickly clearing his mind of all emotion before he did, and slept peacefully for a few hours, dreaming of random and not so random things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ that's the end of chapter one.. Yep. 


	2. The Sadness in His Eyes

The Sadness in His Eyes

A/N

Okay, here is chapter 2! I think it's okay. It could definitely be better, but then, so can't everything? Let's see…. I don't own anything I mentioned. Even the rock station. There is one here where I live that is KROQ…. And that's what I was playing off of. Lol. Guns'n'Roses' "Sweet Child of Mine" belongs to them… and that's a bout it with the disclaimers!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Sadness in His Eyes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke late in the afternoon, peacefully rested for the first time since arriving at #4 Privet Drive. He opened his eyes sleepily, and was started to find a piece of paper on his chest. He rubbed his eyes, put on his glasses and began to read the note. 

"We have gone out to dinner. You're….friends… will be arriving at 5, to pick you up." Harry sighed and tossed the note aside. He looked at the clock and was startled to see that it was just after 4. 

                He jumped out of bed, and began tossing his school supplies into his trunk. Robes, his invisibility cloak, schoolbooks and various other things were tossed in, and then Harry looked up at the clock, and gasped audibly. The clock now read 4:45. 

                He tossed on some new clothes, tossed his old ones in the trunk, slammed it shut and jogged into the bathroom to make an attempt with his hair. After a few minutes of struggling with the comb, he gave up, and was back into his room, shutting Hedwig up in her cage. "I know, honey, but don't worry; I don't think it will be too long of a trip." Harry reassured her. 

                He had just finished dragging his trunk and Hedwig's cage downstairs when the doorbell rang. Startled, he ran to open it. 

                In walked Tonks, her spiky hair now black with bright blue tips. She gave Harry a quick hug and was ushered out of the way by an impatient Moody. His glass eye spun in all directions as he began to make a sweep of the house, looking for death-eaters presumably.  Last in the group was Remus Lupin, Harry's new guardian. 

                "Hello, Harry"

                Remus looked okay on the outside, but Harry saw the sadness in his eyes. He recognized it only too well. He had seen that look in his dreams many times.

                "Hello Remus. I got you're letter, and the Will. Thank you for the photos."

                Remus looked at him curiously. "Do you want to talk…."

                "Maybe later," Harry looked at Tonks' curious look, and smiled. 

                "Well, let's get going. It's a long drive." Moody walked back into the main hall, carrying the trunk under one arm, and the cage in the other. He handed the cage to Tonks and opened the front door, revealing three cars. "Boy, you and Lupin will be in the middle car. Tonks will be ahead of you, and I behind. If any of us…."

                "Die, we just continue on, right? And if everyone dies, I head east, and the backup team picks me up?"

                "I always knew you had a head on your shoulders" Mad-Eye eyed Tonks and she slid into the front of the group.

                "Shall we?"

                As they piled into the cars, Harry saw Mrs. Figg watering her front lawn, and she waved at him. He waved back and Remus smiled. "She is one sever lady," Remus commented from the drivers seat, pulling away from the curb.

                "Remus…."

                "Harry, can we not talk about anything about Sirius," Remus' voice broke, and he took  a moment to collect himself before he continued, "until we get back to Headquarters?"

                "Yeah, but can we listen to some music then?"

                "Of course." Remus smiled as Harry leaned forward and began to twiddle with the knob. They were using cars from the Ministry and were exactly like muggle cars, they even had muggle radio stations. Harry had found one where a tune was just ending, and he sat to listen to the next one. 

                "THIS IS  KROK, AND THIS IS THE VERY FAMOUS "SWEET CHILD OF MINE" BY GUNS'N'ROSES!! THIS IS FOR ALL THOSE PEOPLE OUT THERE LOVING THEIR CHILDREN, OR THEIR LOVERS, I SUPPOSE!!!"

                Harry turned it up. "I've only heard this once, but I really liked it. Do you mind, Remus?"

                "NO GO AHEAD!" Remus had to shout over the guitars.

                Harry smiled and began to rock out to the music.

"She's got a smile that it seems to me

Reminds me of childhood memories

Where everything

Was as fresh as the bright blue sky

Now and then when I see her face

She takes me away to that

special place

And if I stared too long

I'd probably break down and cry

Sweet child o' mine

Sweet love of mine

She's got eyes of the bluest skies

As if they thought of rain

I hate to look into those eyes

And see an ounce of pain

Her hair reminds me

of a warm safe place

Where as a child I'd hide

And pray for the thunder

And the rain

To quietly pass me by

Sweet child o' mine

Sweet love of mine

Where do we go

Where do we go now

Where do we go

Sweet child o' mine

Remus watched as Harry bobbed up and down to the music, and smiled. He knew that a ton of Harry's questions would have to be answered soon, but right now, Harry could be a teenage boy listening to rock music, like millions of others on the planet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's chapter 2!!!!


End file.
